Año nuevo
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Arriesgándose para tener una excelente celebración, es una buena opción. Yaoi, Mpreg, Au, Ooc y lo que se ocurra, menos violencia.


_Los personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto; las ilusiones aún vivas, nuestras._

 _Basado en un serie de Victoria Brice, repito no sé inglés, pero el traductor de Google es una buena opción, esto es lo que comprendí de la historia, espero les guste._

* * *

 **Año nuevo**

 **Por Tlacuilo1**

* * *

Sus obras por fin serían vistas y compradas, eso último lo deseaba más que nada. Para tener dinero sin necesitar ayuda de su _aniki_ y para que su padre dejará de echarle en cara su elección de carrera. Él no deseaba saber nada de empresas y negocios, era un pintor y así seguiría, Fugaku tendría que aceptarlo como su madre lo hizo eventualmente.

Aunque su orgullo por no pedir nada a sus padres, lo tenía con pocos o inexistentes fondos.

El menor de los Uchiha fue hasta su estante de medicina en su baño y movió el bote de sus inhibidores, eran dos, pero esperó que fueran suficientes para un caso de emergencia.

Regresó a su sillón y marcó el número de su _aniki._ No sonó más de dos veces al momento que Itachi respondió.

—¿Que sucede _otōto?_

—... Ahm... Oye ¿tienes algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

—Sasu-chan...

—No, no, no quiero que me des dinero, quiero ganarlo.

—No hay necesidad y lo sabes.

—Si lo sé, pero dejame hacerlo.

Itachi tenía debilidad por su hermanito y más siendo este un Omega, uno muy orgulloso, así que cedió:

—Tengo una fiesta de fin de año está noche.

—Aun no lo es.

—Es de negocios.

—Ah.

—Podrías ayudarle a Dei, sabes que se pone muy irritable con tantas cosas que manejar.

—Yo diría que explosivo. —Los dos Uchiha rieron —. Bien, voy para allá.

Itachi se despidió y Sasuke agarró su bolso y llaves, para ir a la casa de su hermano y el esposo de éste.

No tardó mucho en taxi y bajó caminando tranquilamente por el camino rumbo a la casona.

Entró y buscó al rubio por el lugar; Deidara salió de la cocina y lo saludó:

—Hey, tu hermano acaba de llamar. No sabes cómo aprecio esto, el muy... Me dejó toda la organización a mi hm.

—¿Quién viene?

—Algunos gerentes, y socios, ya sabes uno más importante que otros hm.

—Algo que ni siquiera te dijo.

—No, la verdad ni pregunté hm.

Sasuke sonrió de lado al agregar:

—Vamos a ordenar las botellas y me cuentas como van tus esculturas.

—¡Me parece bien hm!

El moreno sabía cómo obtener la atención de su cuñado con el que compartía su profesión de artistas; aunque Deidara no temía por el dinero, su hermano se encargaba de todo. El Uchiha negó, no debería depender de nadie para seguir su camino... A pesar de que era una opción tentadora.

Los dos Omegas acomodaron las botellas de acuerdo a lo que la carta de especialidades colocaba y siguieron a la cocina para revisar cómo iba la comida.

Un par de horas mas tarde, los meseros y cocineros estaba listos en su lugar, al instante que los invitados comenzaron a llegar.

Sasuke revisó a su alrededor las ventanas, estaban abiertas y eso era extraño, pues el estaba sofocado... A menos que.

El pelinegro se puso lívido y miró a todos lados, su calor estaba empezando y los Alfas en el lugar lo notarían, no debía quedarse. Subió al primer piso y entró a una habitación buscando agua para tomarse sus pastillas; al hacerlo se sintió... No tan mal, pero no tan controlado como para bajar a la fiesta o siquiera salir por la puerta, así que con algo de vergüenza se dijo que saldría por el balcón.

Caminó hacia el, pero escuchó voces que se acercaban y temiendo por ser descubierto en esa penosa situación, sólo atinó a correr y esconderse en el armario. Lo que supo fue una buena idea al ver a un rubio Alfa desconocido, entrar a la recámara.

Éste se comenzó a quitar la ropa y el Uchiha suspiró, no sólo el olor exitante del _were_ estaba mareandolo, si no que ahora tendría que ver ese cuerpo perfecto sin ropa.

Eso si sería una tortura. El _shifter_ Alfa entró al baño y se duchó, Sasuke pudo haber utilizado ese momento para escapar, sin embargo su curiosidad por ver ese monumento desnudo, lo detuvo.

La curiosidad mató al gato y los Uchiha eran _were_ panteras por lo que todo se explicaba.

El _shifter_ Alfa salió con una toalla enredada en la cintura y al quitársela el Uchiha casi babeó.

El _shifter_ se cambió, y eso desencadenó que el celo del Omega hiciera inservibles a los inhibidores.

El alto rubio caminó hacia la puerta y Sasuke vio con horror como este se detenía cerca de su escondite, dando un largo olfateo.

El Uchiha se colocó las manos en la boca como si eso pudiera evitar que el Alfa lo oliera...

No lo evitó y el _were_ rubio llegó al armario y casi arrancó las puertas de éste al querer abrirlo.

Sasuke se encogió, más eso no sirvió de nada, cuando ese rubio sonrió zorrunamente y preguntó:

—¿Escondido en el armario, pequeño Omega? Eso es irónico. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?

Sasuke se vio tentado a bufar, pero no tuvo tiempo, pues el hombre simplemente metió la mano en el armario y esa gran mano se cerró firmemente en la parte posterior del cuello del moreno.

El Uchiha casi se pateó mentalmente, porque su lado Omega que se preciaba de manejar, se soltó de su control y casi ronroneó de deseo ante la imponente aura de ese rubio.

No hubo más pensamientos, pues fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que ese Alfa lo alzaba y lo colocaba en la recámara.

¡¿Eso era posible?! Ahora con toda esa luz y claridad, ese tipo se veía mucho mejor y no había imperfección en él, bueno unas marcas en sus mejillas que lo colocaban como un...

—¿Eres un _shiter_ gato? —preguntó Sasuke.

La risa del aludido se escuchó por el lugar.

—Nadie me había cuestionado eso antes.

Sasuke vio la altura y musculatura bien cincelada del _were_ Alfa y supo que definitivamente nadie le preguntaría que clase de _shifter_ era, caray él mismo se cuestionó ¿por que estaba de curioso?

El rubio por su parte dejó de lado la pregunta e inspeccionó al Omega

—Hmm, sin anillo de compromiso, sin marcar y en calor, —el gran were gruñó. —¿Eres de Itachi ?

Sasuke gruñó, que acaso lo guapo y poderoso le restaba inteligencia a ese tipo; Itachi y él eran muy parecidos.

—Itachi es mi _aniki_.

El Alfa se rió suavemente.

—Ah, ya veo el parecido ahora. ¿Y que hacías en su armario?

Sasuke sintió los dedos del otro en su barbilla cuando la alzó. El moreno se quiso soltar, pero hubo algo que siguió jalando para dejarse tocar por ese hombre, y no de forma superficial, culparía a su calor el estar pensando como se sentiría estar bajo ese delicioso Alfa.

—Trataba de llegar a mi casa antes de entrar en . .. calor.—

—No funcionó, ¿verdad? —Gruñó el Alfa.

Sasuke percibió que perdía la batalla contra sus hormonas, pues sintió la necesidad de pedirle al otro que lo tomará.

Sasuke nunca sintió algo así, pero ¡Demonios ese hombre exudaba sensualidad! Se podía dejar tocar, pero...

—¡No!

Logró articular el de ojos negros y si bien creyó ser firme, la sonrisa zorruna en el de ojos azules, le mostró que no le creyeron:

—¿No qué? Guapo Omega

Sasuke tragó saliva...

—Yo... —Naruto esperó, sin dejar de ver esos bellos ojos negros.— Yo... No soy así... Pero...

El Uchiha pasó una mano sobre el gran miembro endurecido del Alfa y se lamió los labios. El rubio ya no presionó y ofreció:

—¿Quieres...?

El Uchiha de hincó y sin esperar, bajó el cierre del pantalón y sacó lo que había visto y deseó probar.

El Alfa notó como el moreno miraba sin tocar y preguntó:

—¿Alguna vez lo has hecho?

El de ojos negros negó y el rubio suspiró, mitad curiosidad y mitad satisfecho de ser el primero para esa preciosidad de cabello ébano.

—Tranquilo, yo te guío. Abre tu boca —El Omega obedeció — Voy a meterla poco a poco, agarrate de mi y de ese modo me podrás indicar si me detengo.

El pelinegro sintió el pene en su boca, y el olor del rubio cubrió sus sentidos, intoxicándole. Sasuke puso las manos sobre los muslos musculosos. Se echó hacia atrás, haciendo un jadeo rápido de cuando empezó a deslizarse hacia atrás y hacia adelante el otro, en movimiento lento, se fue acostumbrando y tomó ritmo escuchando al de ojos azules gruñir roncamente.

Estaba ya sintiendo que ese pedazo de carne crecía, cuando el Alfa se alejó.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de quejarse, pero vio que el Alfa se quitó la chaqueta y se aflojó la corbata, mirando a Sasuke con esa sonrisa exasperantemente caliente.

El moreno esperó que el tipo arrogante le ordenará desnudarse; por lo que se sorprendió al ver que éste regresaba a su lado y comenzaba a retirar prenda por prenda de su cuerpo.

Sasuke deseó ayudar e imitó al rubio, quitando también las ropas. Lo que le dejó con un gran espectáculo que ya había visto desde el armario, pero ahora estaba gloriosamente a su disposición. Sonrió orgulloso al ver que no era el único. El Alfa estaba mirando a Sasuke como si fuera algo para ser devorado.

El rubio atrajo al otro y lo besó posesivamente, cuando ese intercambio concluyó, el más alto inclinó al moreno colocándolo hasta que el pecho de este tocó el edredón de la cama.

El Alfa pasó una mano por la espalda del moreno en un gesto extrañamente tierno, manteniéndolo inmóvil en su lugar por la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Perfecto —murmuró el hombre, la palabra enviando una explosión de emociones al interior de Sasuke.

El Uchiha sintió como el dedo del rubio recorrió su esfinter y se tensó...

—Estará bien, lo prometo.

El dedo se internó y por primera vez el moreno agradeció la auto lubricación Omega, esa que facilitó todo ese proceso.

Púes el rubio retiró el dedo, pero fue reemplazado en un instante por la cabeza del pene del alfa, presionando contra el agujero húmedo de Sasuke. A pesar de lo mojado que estaba, el gran tamaño lo hizo jadear cuando el Alfa comenzó a empujar dentro de él, lento pero imparable, tomando el culo virgen por su propia cuenta.

El ligero dolor que percibió al ser estirado se vio abrumado por la intensa descarga de placer cuando el rubio estuvo en él. La sensación de estar lleno era más intensa que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado alguna vez, pero no lo iba a decir ni siquiera aceptar... No aún.

A pesar de como estaba reaccionando ese rubio y como se estaba _esforzando_ , fijándolo a la cama cuando empezó a ir contra sus caderas, empujándose sin piedad en él, haciendo una serie de jadeos y gemidos mientras el placer se apoderaba de ambos.

Sí, sí, tal vez si gemiría por más, se dijo el Uchiha y lo hizo; por eso fue recompensado, sintiendo una mano de su amante, moverse hacia adelante y alrededor de su pene.

El Alfa comenzó a acariciar con firmeza al Omega.

La mente de Sasuke se perdió en una bruma de placer cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de él, tanto que si sintió el nudo del rubio, sólo gruñó.

En la bruma del orgasmo, el moreno se dijo que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de ese _shifter_ , sin embargo, todo en éste gritaba que era perfecto para él. Sintió los dientes del Alfa en el hombro: mordiéndolo, reclamándolo, y marcándolo como suyo para que todo el mundo pudiera verlo. La combinación de dolor y placer despertó a Sasuke, pero sólo para sentirse al borde, una vez más, el torrente de semen lo llenó y salió igualmente de él.

Después de unos minutos, el rubio levantó al moreno y lo acomodó con él en la cama, cubriendo a ambos con las mantas; la fiesta podía esperar, él ya tenía su feliz inicio de año.

...

Sasuke acomodó sus pinceles y escuchó las risas en la sala, sonriendo también. La puerta de vidrio se abrió y Naruto entró por ella.

—Tu hermano sigue contando...

Sasuke negó:

—No lo golpearé, es un pago justo se lo debemos. Dejalo contar como encontró a su socio con su _otōto_ en su cama.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y se hincó para besar el vientre ya muy redondo de su esposo.

—Cierto, le debo tener a mi orgulloso Omega y mi hijo en camino, fue una celebración de año nuevo inolvidable.

Sasuke vio al Namikaze levantarse y sintió sus labios siendo besados por éste. Definitivamente un muy buen inicio de año y de... Vida juntos.

 **Fin**

...

* * *

 **¡Feliz año nuevo!**


End file.
